


Meet Me There

by turquoisecognaq



Series: Behind Closed Doors [1]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension, pinning, submissive undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisecognaq/pseuds/turquoisecognaq
Summary: Hyuk gets a short message after the Eclipse concert.He complies.(Inspired by Hyuk's Instagram video of the LR Eclipse concert)





	Meet Me There

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sanghyuk's Instagram video of the LR Eclipse concert, which he uploaded on 18.11.17

                                                        

 

Hyuk drew his phone automatically and pressed 'record'. The lightshow was painting everything a sultry pink/mauve, and the dancers moved fluidly around his hyungs on stage. 'Whisper's beat was pulsating through him, as the huge speakers we not placed that far away from him, and starlights in the audience were waving their lightsticks gleefully to the rhythm, singing and rapping along.  
  
He gulped. Ravi and Leo were brilliant. Perfect, even. And their stages were something to be seen, because Ravi and Leo completed each other like no one else he knew, dancing like fire and water, balancing like black and white, fierce to the other's tender. He tried to hold back and not dance along, to keep his phone steady, and just when he thought he should probably stop recording and just follow the melody, Leo turned around, and stared at him from the stage.  
  
He pinned the younger on the spot with his eyes, moving like a cat, stepping closer to Huyk and then away again, turning his head elegantly and then finally breaking eye-contact.  
  
Hyuk's mouth dropped open, and when he noticed he closed his mouth fast, accidentally swallowing down some air, chocking on it. He turned around and coughed, embarrassed. He was glad everyone around him was occupied with something and minded their own business. When he thought he could breathe easily again he turned around. Leo was sitting on a sofa, and a dancer was moving sensually next to him, leaning almost on him. Leo's heavy eyes gifted Hyuk a rare glance again, and Hyuk tried to keep calm while clinging onto his phone for dear life. He knew that look. He knew it too well.  
  
-o-O-o-  
  
"Meet me there."  
  
That was the whole message. And Hyuk didn't even need any further explanation, because he just knew what it meant, what it always meant.  
  
It was dark and wet and freezing outside, and he was tired, he couldn't lie.  
  
And when he tipped the taxi-driver he couldn't even recall how much money he had given him, but made sure to be polite and wish him a good afternoon. The taxi driver chuckled and wished him a 'good afternoon' too, and Hyuk just then realised that it was way past midnight, so he quickly apologised, flustered.  
  
_Get it together, it's not your first time being here._  
  
He entered the secluded Hotel and made his way to the receptionist. The small man noticed him immediately, and opened up a drawer to pull out a key-card.  
  
"Uhm, hello. There should be a key from..." Hyuk began, and was happy to be covered in black by his hoodie, his cap and a mask.  
  
"TW. For H," grinned the man at him.  
  
_TW? Why did Taekwoon switch from T to TW? Probably trivial. Whatever. Chill Sanghyuk. Don't overthink._  
  
"It's for you sir, I’m sure. Here-"  
  
The man held the card out and Hyuk took it quickly. His hand was trembling. He shoved the card down his pocket and thanked him, bowing his head as always, and rushed to the elevator. Hopefully the man couldn't tell his nervousness. The door opened with a blink and he entered.  
  
As soon as the doors closed he pulled the key out again, and read the number of the room: 407  
  
So the fourth floor.  
  
He pushed the button and leaned against the mirror. He turned around and pulled down his mask, and examined his face. Did he look good? Was his make-up alright? He sniffed his clothes, relived they smelled nice still, although it had been hours since he used his cologne. He rubbed his neck, and tried to focus on the floor.  
  
_Chill Sanghyuk. For god's sake, chill. How can he get you this excited? He just looked at you dammit!_  
  
Hyuk shook his head. He knew he was too fidgety, and he knew he was drawn to this like a moth to the flame. But he couldn't, wouldn't ever want to stop. He felt so alive, so thrilled, he wanted this so badly he fantasized about it often, even dreamed about it.

What had his hyung done to him?

The last blink on the display showed he had reached the 4th floor, and he exited, fidgeting with the card in his hand.  
  
He reached the door... but hesitated. But then he swallowed the lump in his throat and slid the card in the door.  
  
The room he entered was neat, clean and tidy. He stepped into the next room, the bedroom, but they seemed vacant, too. He looked around, but there was no one to be seen. No bag, no nothing.

He blinked.  
  
It was the right room, wasn’t it?  
  
"Daegunie?"  
  
"There you are."  
  
Leo appeared behind him, with a white towel around his neck and dressed in a white robe. His hair was wet, his skin was damp, and his make-up was smudged.  
  
_Oh...oh wow._  
  
"What?” Leo smiled a crooked smile, one rare to eyes of outsiders.  
  
“You have seen me like this before, Hyukie..." Leo laughed gently as he noticed Hyuk's wide eyes.  
  
"Uhm, ah, yes. Sorry."  
  
Leo didn't look away as he approached Hyuk with a steady step, and the younger automatically stepped back, reaching the end of the bed, almost tipping over.  
  
Leo reached around and lay his arm on Hyuk's waist, supporting him.  
  
"You want to go to sleep already?"  
  
Hyuk's heart hammered in his chest. Leo being this close to him was poisoning his system, and he felt immediately weak to the touch.  
  
And because Hyuk seemed to have forgotten how to speak coherent sentences, he just nodded, then shook his head sloppily. Leo chuckled again, and Hyuk was getting more and more flustered.

Leo was so close. Oh, he wanted to lean into his arms, smell the dampness and his shampoo, count the lashes on his eyelid, watch the wrinkles around his eyes as his smirk reached the soft skin around them.

His hyung was always able to bring out the vulnerable side of him, although Hyuk seemed so rough and tough on the outside, earning himself nicknames such as “Hulk” and “Manhyuk”. He might be a little violent in front of the cameras, and sometimes behind cameras too, but deep down he would always be soft.

Things couldn't change that easily, even after all this time.  
  
Hyuk’s inner turmoil showed on his face, and Leo rubbed his back with his thumb. Hyuk couldn’t feel Leo’s rings.  
  
_Oh._  
  
"Ah Hyukie, why are you so cute today..."  
  
Leo tipped Hyuk’s chin up, and Hyuk’s breath got caught in his throat, the anticipation asphyxiating him.  
  
Leo smiled again, and then his lips met Hyuk’s. He moved his lips against the younger’s with familiar possessiveness, and Hyuk wanted to be owned by him, he would always comply. He hungrily took everything Leo gave him, enjoying every push against his lips, every soft flick of Leo’s tongue, every tiny bite he received. Leo’s kisses were always so tender, so warm, ever since the beginning, and he felt like melting into him. His hyung always watched over him, always made sure that he didn’t hurt Hyuk, that Hyuk felt alright, and Hyuk felt so wanted, so loved, like he was the most beautiful thing in the world, and Leo wanted h i m, only h i m… His heart and stomach filled with warm fuzz, and he closed his eyes, letting go. He whimpered softly against the kisses, and Leo smirked against Hyuk. Leo broke the kiss, leaning a little bit back.  
  
“Is this impatience I hear…?” he rose an eyebrow, teasing without malice.  
  
Hyuk felt caught red handed, and why should he deny it?  
  
“Y-yes.” He admitted almost without a voice.  
  
Leo bit down his bottom lip and smiled the crocked smile again, before planting breathy kisses on Hyuk. Hyuk whimpered again and closed his eyes, enjoying the display of affection, the pampering, the wet trail Leo left behind as he wandered slowly to his ear with his mouth. Leo hugged him, arms slowly roaming his neck, his back, making Hyuk’s belly burst with warmth.

It had been too long, Leo kept him waiting for too long.  
  
“You weren’t lying, hyung. He does sound cute.”

Hyuk immediately froze in Leo’s embrace.  
  
Hyuk broke away from the kisses, and looked over Leo's shoulder, only to see Ravi standing in the doorframe, wearing a robe, too. His wet hair was dripping.  
  
It dawned on him.  
  
_TW._  
  
_Taekwoon._  
  
_Wonshik._  
  
“Wha-“  
  
“It’s alright, Hyukie.”  
  
“Oh don’t mind me~” said Ravi, as he entered the bedroom, throwing himself on the sofa next to the big hotel bed. He lay his head back, and sprawled himself over the padding, eyes never leaving them.  
  
Hyuk couldn’t believe his eyes, or ears, for that matter. His eyes were big like saucers, staring at Wonshik like a trapped animal, and then he looked Leo in the face in disbelief. Leo’s expression stayed the same, look full of love and affection, trying to reassure him. That was, until he turned to face Ravi.  
  
“Didn’t I tell you to wait?” Leo seemed pissed, Hyuk could tell by his voice, as he couldn’t see his face anymore.

Hyuk felt lost as soon as he realised what words had left Leo’s mouth.  
  
“Oh I don’t know, did you?”  
  
“We went through this, Wonshik.”  
  
“Oh please… How can you expect me to stay in the bathroom much longer when I’m exposed to this-,” Ravi gestured to both of them,”- pretty much unfiltered?”  
  
“I didn’t talk with Sanghyuk yet.” Leo hugged Hyuk tighter, as if he feared that Hyuk could flee at any given moment.  
  
_What is going on?_  
  
“From the sounds he was making,” Ravi smirked, “I didn’t believe there was much more persuasion needed.”  
  
“Hyung, what is going on? What is he doing here?”  
  
Leo looked down on Hyuk again, and stroked his cheek, letting out a long sigh. He let his forehead touch Hyuk’s, and rested there for a moment.  
  
“Wonshik. You are such an idiot.”

Ravi laughed. Leo cupped Hyuk’s face, and started kissing him again.  
  
Hyuk was more that confused now, and wanted to stop, but Leo’s grip was firm, and panic started to rise in his chest. Where did all his power go?  
  
He squirmed, and Leo of course noticed. He separated his lips from Hyuk’s mouth, and leaned in to whisper in Hyuk’s ear.  
  
“I won’t hurt you.”  
  
“Taekwoon…”  
  
“Do you trust me?”  
  
“…” Hyuk’s eyes jumped from Leo to Ravi, who was watching them amused.  
  
“W-what are you intending to do?”, his voice was shaking.  
  
Leo smiled warmly, and cupped Hyuk’s face again.  
  
“To make you feel good.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
